the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Society OTP club
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following I Don't Know Society OTP club 36 Comments Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde @mselainahyde 2 years ago So I had a really freaking weird idea a while ago, and I'm not sure what to do with it, but So, there's like, a secret club where people discuss their OTPs in the society They would have ship wars and all sorts of stuff and I think it would be amazing, but I'm not sure how to plan it out Also we need characters to be in the club. So... that's my weird idea that I really want to exsist and be a thing I'm so sorry XD Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago -Me and Rose quickly pop into existance- DID SOMEBODY SAY OTP CLUB?! X3 4 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago yes 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago -Rushes over to you- Sign us up, Elaina! X3 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago We gotta get more people, first ^^; Also there's no president... or sign up sheet... 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Okie dokie! X3 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Welcome to the first official meeting of the rumor mill folks! We've got couples dating bids on the left run. We've got your daily gossip corner on the left. And straight on ahead is the refreshments! :D Do we want to hold this shindig in the kitchen or the dining hall or the roof? XD )) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((The roof seems like it'd be less likely to be noticed.)) 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Roof!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago (( TOO THE ROOF!! AWAY!! :DDD )) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Helen would be amused by the club and slightly embrassed if she found out about any ships with her in them. Hela would make it very clear that if anyone ships her with anyone or anything, she will be hunting them down and trying to kill them in their sleep. 6 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Hela x Elise 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago *enraged screams* "NO, NO, NO, NO, AND NO!" 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago *evil laugh* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "I HATE YOU WEIRD IMMORTAL OMNISCIENT BEING!" 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Good 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago *shrieks of pure rage* 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Well, Griffin would definitely not go. Cheshire's got a wife. I don't know if Ariadne would go to it; she's not particularly looking for love. As for Molony, he's pretty cynical about the whole idea of love/shipping. 5 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago It's not really you're looking for love- you're talking about people who would be cute couples 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( Richard promptly nopes it out of there. Charricthran stays for the drama and rumors, and gods help ya if you ship him with someone and he doesn't find it entertaining XD )) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago ((It's okay Richard! We all know him and Elias have a thing! XD *quietly hides Charricthran parings* )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (( Well now I'm curious to know who you're shipping with my bird. I wanna know c: )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago • edited (( YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT!! NOT EVEN OVER MY DEAD BODY!!! >:U *Burns the shipping paper* a bit too early to tell anything yet but I'll keep you updated.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (( You say as you tell me over hangouts :P )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago • edited (( ... YOU HAVE NO PROOF! >:U )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (( I have chat logs :P )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago (( T-THAT WON'T HOLD UP IN COURT! *nervous glancing* )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (( Yes it will )) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago (( ... *bolts off into the distance* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE COPPERS! )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (( Oh dear. GET THE PADDY WAGON )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago • edited ((*smashes Forty on the ground* SCATTER!!! D:< *runs into the laundry room, jumps up onto the washing machine and crawls out of a window and into the back yard. Runs through the back yard.* )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (( There she goes... there she goes again. )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((If I can move forward with Sophia's plot/get her as a regular at the Society, she'd happily join. Beneath her lovely, ladylike facade, she's a terrible gossip! XD)) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Alice would quietly listen from the background and eat all the snacks. Emerson (if he was there) would probably listen for any Lewis or Malemi gossip and then promptly laugh if they got shipped with anyone...if they got shipped together LewisXMalemi he laugh even harder and declare it was already happening... Feel free to bottle him. XP )) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Kito wouldn't be in it unfortunately, as he is still learning and probably would find it with disrespectful to those involved in the ships. 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago (I don't think Millie or her uncle would come since they're not into this kind of stuff.) 2 •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ( I personally don't know who would be a good pearing for my characters, I did once do a joke comic about Griffin flirting and snogging his reflection in the mirror after he puts his greece paint on. It was to lampoon all the Griffin x Jekyll ship art I have to wade through to find any decent Invisible Man fan arts, fan-fictions, fans.) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy